


Midnight Ice Cream

by shootingstarsareufos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Just Mari thinking about things and her feelings, Marichat, and Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, fluff too though, inner contemplation, partners to best friends, with wee bits of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarsareufos/pseuds/shootingstarsareufos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting some ice cream in the kitchen for herself and the kitty hanging out on her roof, Marinette reflects on said boy and her their ice cream tradition. </p>
<p>Marichat Drabble ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Ice Cream

Marinette was staring at the fridge, her mind, however, was not paying any attention to the Van Gogh magnets that pressed family memories into said fridge. No, no, no. Her mind was with the boy upstairs on her roof.  

 

He started to visit after the Evillustrator and they had become good friends.  _ Yup friends _ . Marinette sighed pressing her forehead against the cool metallic surface.  _ What am I going to do _ . With another sigh she lifted her head up, opened the freezer, and took out the mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

 

This summer in Paris had been hot, even the nights required shorts. From that, Marinette and Chat Noir had started a tradition of late night ice cream. Sometimes he brought some haphazardly cradled in his arms (how the hell he was able to do that greatly confused Marinette) and sometimes they would go out. 

 

It was luck if they found a place that was still open, although usually the chairs were already on top of the tables and Chat had to sign something so the owners could frame it and put it on the wall. Chat would comment that Marinette’s luck would rival Ladybug’s. Marinette would giggle.

 

Sometimes, like tonight, Marinette would get the specialty ice cream that her mother ‘could not do without’ for her and Chat. 

 

She placed the ice cream on the counter and turned to open the cabinet for two mugs. Marinette always had enjoyed her time with her minou.   _ But when did I start to love it? _

 

He had started to fill up her mind, gradually. At first she still saw him as her goofy, loyal partner. Then she found herself trusting him differently. Not just as Ladybug. They would lay under the night sky whispering dreams and contemplations. He became her best friend. She even told him about Adrien, blushing and stumbling about a boy that never loved her. Chat wouldn't bring him up unless she did, and she was grateful for that. 

 

Falling for him wasn't like Adrien. Thunder, all at once. 

 

_ Adrien.  _

 

Marinette grabbed the spoons and started scooping the ice cream into the mugs, feeling guilty. 

 

Nothing amazing was happening when she first noticed the warmth in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. Chat was just laughing at a stupid pun she had made. She had chuckled, not being able to contain it. His laughing turned into chuckles and then he let out a long sigh bringing his claw to wipe his eye. 

 

“Jesus Mari” he looked at her, “You are amazing”, another chuckle escaped. 

 

Her stomach flipped. 

 

Marinette sighed (again) at the memory. The mugs were filled and she put the ice cream away.  _ He has said that before. It isn't a big deal.  _ One voice persisted. Another spoke up  _ That was Ladybug, though. He said this to me.   _ She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Her stomach was flipping again. Grabbing the two mugs and spoons she headed back upstairs into her room and up out onto her roof. 

  
“Princess!! I was just wondering where you were!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally joined in on the Miraculous Ladybug creativity!! It's taken me a while to get the courage up to post something (this is my 2nd work and the first one was even shorter). 
> 
> Also, it is now officially the summer and I miss these two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :D   
> (sorry if you now crave ice cream)


End file.
